


This Is A Title

by MzzMal



Series: Quarantine [7]
Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Announcement, F/M, Fluff, Kousuke ain't with the shits, Silent Treatment, They talk, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: “I don’t feel comfortable around you right now.” She still refused to look at him and began to stalk off.
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Series: Quarantine [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	This Is A Title

Ugh! How much longer is he going to be? Shin-Ae fiddled with the plastic which was cradled within her palms.

She drew her knees up to her chest and wiggled her toes in anxiousness. Shin-Ae took up her phone and observed the time. It was almost four in the afternoon. Kousuke’s been in that stupid conference call since eleven! Doesn’t his ass hurt from sitting on that stiff chair for next to five hours?

She folded her lips together and hopped from her seat. She couldn’t wait! Her legs carried her in the direction of Kousuke’s study.

Shin-Ae gently pushed open the door and peeked through the crack. Kousuke was staring intently at his computer screen while having a heated discussion with another man.

Not wanting to interrupt, Shin-Ae waited until there was a lull in the conversation to make her presence known.

She cast her scarlet gaze to the stick in her grasp one more time before walking into the room.

“Hey Kousuke. Can I have a moment with you, please?”

“I am busy at the moment, can't this wait?” He slightly angled his head towards her with a raised eyebrow.

“I have something I want to tell you, it's really important.”

Kousuke sighed and rubbed his temples. “Just give me until the end of this meeting darling, I’ll come to you after.”

“But Kousuke, I really think you should hear this.”

The man behind the screen spoke up. ”It’s fine Kousuke, I don't mind taking a break for you to talk with your other half.”

“No, let's continue, she can wait.” Kousuke insisted.

Shin-Ae clenched her fist at Kousuke’s dismissal of her. “The kind gentleman says you can take a few minutes to talk.”

“Shin-Ae, please leave, you’re trying my patience!”

He exhaled through his nose and rubbed his temples when she stayed rooted to her spot. “I will not ask again, Shin-Ae. The longer you stay here, the less productive I am able to be!” He snapped. “Leave!”

“You're such a prick!” Shin-Ae exploded and left the room, slamming the door upon her exit.

What a jackass! She just wanted to share some good news, but no! He just had to be a crabby idiot.

Shin-Ae went back to the living room and turned on the television, Lil Buddy appeared from his hiding place beneath the couch and hopped into her lap, eager for pets.

Four commercial breaks into her show, Kousuke emerged from his study.

“Okay, I have time now. What was it that you wanted to talk about?” He lowered himself in order to place a kiss on her forehead, but Shin-Ae ducked away from him.

“What’s the matter?” He sat beside her while gently stroking Lil Buddy’s head.

Shin-Ae refused to answer, her eyes were permanently glued to the tv.

“Is this about earlier? You know not to interrupt me while working.” Kousuke scolded.

No response.

“Well? What did you want to tell me?” Shin-Ae refused to answer.

“This is what I don’t understand. If you are going to be like this, then clearly whatever you had to say is of no importance.” He waved off.

Shin-Ae’s nose flared in anger.

“Calling me names in front of my business partner was also uncalled for.”

“Well I don’t appreciate being barked at! I just wanted to share some news with you and that’s how you react!”

“You are being childish.” Kousuke ran an irritated hand through his hair.

Shin-Ae gave the television staggering glare. “And like I said earlier, you’re a prick.” Finally having enough, she stood up, causing Lil Buddy to hop off of her.

“I don’t feel comfortable around you right now.” She still refused to look at him and began to stalk off.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Kousuke trailed behind her and grabbed her arm. “We are going to talk.” He tugged her back to the couch and held her hand.

“Talk to me.” He pressed.

“No.”

“You just did.” He stated matter of factly, why was she being so difficult?

“You’ve put me in a bad mood. I’m annoyed.” She gritted through clenched teeth.

“And you don’t think I am as well? You are being needlessly difficult, and for what?”

A cartoon played in the background while the couple stewed in their anger.

Kousuke’s thumb rubbed soothing circles on the back of Shin-Ae’s hand while her body finally released her tension from earlier.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you.” Kousuke broke their silence. “I shouldn’t have done that. You clearly wanted to talk and I ignored you.” His glacial gaze bored into the side of her head.

Shin-Ae finally sighed and looked at him. “I’m sorry for calling you a prick.”

“Are we both calm now?” Kousuke queried.

“Yes.”

“Okay, now I would really like to hear what you wanted to share with me.” Kousuke gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

Shin-Ae reached between the couch cushions and pulled out the stick she had so eagerly wanted to show him.

Kousuke’s eyes widened and gently took the test from her possession, his gaze alternated between her and the plastic. “You..”

Shin-Ae nodded her head excitedly as Kousuke gave the object in his hand a closer inspection.

“I’m pregnant!” She gushed.

Kousuke pulled Shin-Ae into a loving kiss and then placed his forehead on hers.

“We’re going to be parents.” Kousuke couldn’t even believe his own words.

“I know, right?” Shin-Ae buried her face into Kousuke’s neck while he pulled her into his embrace.

“Thank you.”


End file.
